


Be Careful What You Wish For

by jillyfae



Series: Sweetest of All Sounds [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela is <i>very suspicious</i> of exactly what the former-Brother and her friend Hawke are up to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> So. There was this kink-meme prompt, about how poor Isabela always asks for the fun and sexy details and never gets them, and that really, just once, _she should_.
> 
> And I agreed completely. And tried to write them. And realized belatedly that Sebastian and Adelaide wouldn't actually cooperate with that plan, and I rather shelved the story... until mschignon over on tumblr was having a sad day, and I realized that I had this cute little story I'd never properly finished. ^_^ SO HERE IT IS.

"What did you do, Vael?"

"Isabela! You're, here? In the Chantry?" Sebastian blinked, too astonished even to berate himself for once again stating the obvious. Which seemed to happen to him a lot around Isabela. 

_'You're pointing a knife at Lucky's belt buckle?'_

_'That's the same bodice you were wearing yesterday...'_

_'That's my armor you're using as a mirror, there.'_

He attempted to cough the surprise out of his throat. "It's almost time for Chant, did you know that?"

"Of course I didn't know that, I'm here to see you, not listen to some poor repressed woman and her prosy droning." Isabela leaned forward and stabbed one surprisingly pointy finger into Sebastian's shoulder. "Answer the question."

"If you're going to ask me things, I would appreciate you not come into the Chantry and insult my faith." Really, if anyone else came stalking through the nave to yell at him, he was pretty sure he'd be more annoyed. Isabela, however, constantly had him trying not to smile at her outrageous behavior. Even now.

"Right. Of course." Isabela rolled her eyes at him. "Lovely weather, pretty ladies, how bout those robes. What did you _do_?"

Sebastian coughed again, this time trying not to laugh at Isabela's affronted tone. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He turned, and started walking them back through the double doors. "But if you're going to keep talking about whatever it is, we should get out of the way while they prepare for service."

"Hawke!" Isabela stalked after him, waving her hands in the air for emphasis. "She just lost all her money at Wicked Grace. To _Merrill_. Who has been known to ask the table at large if it's the two ladies who are better than the two princes, or the other way 'round, and Hawke practically gave away every silver. With a smile on her face."

Sebastian felt a smile spread across his own face, assuredly a silly looking one, echoing the silly song his heart was singing in his chest, but he managed to keep his face hidden from Isabela as he led the way through the Greeting Hall. "Maybe Adelaide thought Merrill deserved a treat?"

"But she didn't even notice that's what she did." Isabela's eyes narrowed as her long strides brought her even with him and she finally caught his expression. "She asked Varric where all her money went when she realized she didn't have any to ante up on the next hand."

"And how is that my fault?" _That is completely my fault. That's wonderful. Delightful. I wish I'd seen it._

"Because, you blasted Prince, I've seen Hawke happy before. I've seen her drunk. I've seen her miserable. And she has never forgotten how to play cards. How, by Andraste's..." she paused, forcing herself to swallow any of her usual expletives, though the scowl she aimed at him was still rather eloquent.

Sebastian snorted softly, before pushing through the last set of doors into the warm summer evening outside. "Perhaps you should be asking Adelaide?"

"I did." Isabela pouted quite magnificently. "She said she must just have been distracted, and then she giggled. Giggled!"

"Why do you think I'll give you a better answer, Isabela?" He smirked. He couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't but, _so irresistible._

"Because of that." Isabela pointed right at his face. "You are ridiculously proud of yourself and trying to pretend you're too good to gloat. But you're not. And I want to know."

"Greed will get you nowhere in life, Isabela," Sebastian turned away from her accusing finger and started down the stairs, trying to smooth his expression. _I used to have a splendid blank face for gambling, where on Thedas did it go?_ "You should be happy with what you do have, not waste all your effort in wanting more."

"Oh, stuff it, Choir Boy." Isabela's boot heels tapped against the stone behind him. "Don't think I haven't noticed you two, all those quick glances and standing too close to each other, and Leandra inviting you over for tea twice a week. You finally ploughed her silly, didn't you?"

"Isabela!" Sebastian wasn't quite sure whether he should blush, laugh, cry, or stalk away and try to never speak to her again. _Though, really, I suppose I should be happy she didn't start the conversation this way, at full volume, when she found me in the Chantry._ "Are you really asking me to tell you if we," _fornicated? fucked?_ "slept together?"

"Oh, lover," Isabela purred, leaning in closer to him as they reached the level ground of the Court. "I'm quite certain you finally jumped all over each other and screwed like bunnies. I'm asking you to tell me the details."

Sebastian spun on his toes, startling a soft "oh" out of her as she almost bumped into his breastplate, his own voice soft and rough, barely above a whisper. "Are you sure you can handle the details, Isabela?" 

Isabela leaned back on her heels, briefly speechless in reaction to his sudden turn-around, but she was right. He was ridiculously proud of himself, of Adelaide, and he wanted to gloat. He wanted to proclaim his feelings to all the world, and if he got to turn the tables on Isabela, of all people, in the process? He couldn't seem to abstain. 

_I am a weak, weak man._

"I can handle anything _you_ can throw at me. From feckless noble to Chantry Brother and back again?" Isabela recovered quickly, one eyebrow raised as she found her own smirk. "There's no way you can possibly compare."

"Compare to what?" Sebastian stepped sideways, slowly, deliberately, forcing Isabela to turn, to watch him as he moved, until her back faced the crooked staircase that was the closest route from Lowtown. "Compare to your one night together?" He chuckled, low and dark, as her eyes widened in surprise. "You thought I didn't know about that?

"Well no, I didn't." Isabela blinked as her composure settled across her shoulders again. "But I meant in general. I've seen a lot, over the years. Antiva, Ferelden, Nevarra, Rivain." Her smile widened as she drew the next word out. "Orlais. I highly doubt Starkhaven has quite the same... opportunities."

"Oh, half of Thedas floats down the Minanter. You can find just about anything in Starkhaven, without having to take one step past the docks." _What am I doing? Am I really trying to out-harlot Isabela? That can't end well._

"And why are you telling Isabela about your grand adventures in Starkhaven instead of me?" Adelaide Hawke's laugh filled the quiet courtyard, startling Isabela into spinning on her heels to find the source of the voice.

Sebastian smiled, gaze slowly working up boots and along her legs, _that is my favorite set of armor, look how it hugs her hips_ , passing over the arms crossed over her chest, hiding the slight swell of breasts visible through her leathers, her shoulders crooked as she leaned against the wall beside the stair case, the graceful curve of her neck, the smile twisting her lips, the shine of the lamps reflecting in her warm brown eyes. "And here I was trying to distract our pirate friend from noticing you," he purred, voice low, consonants rolling in the back of his throat before he let them out.

He could see Isabela turn her head back again as he spoke, lips pursed as she heard the change in his voice, but he kept his focus on Adelaide, on the soft flush across her cheeks as she _listened_ , as she watched, eyes dark and still, focused on his mouth, his lips.

He'd never really thought about the way he spoke growing up, beyond the fact that an accent seemed to add an easy thrill to a seduction when he'd wandered far enough from home that the voices changed. Or, after taking his vows, realizing that he couldn't serve as Confessor as often in Kirkwall because his voice was too distinctive; parishioners were uncomfortable with the loss of anonymity, of knowing the face of the man who heard their secrets.

And then, Adelaide. A revelation, of everything he'd never realized he could be, of everything he'd never admitted he wanted, his Adelaide. Whose entire body blushed when his brogue thickened, soft and warm and pliant, whose hips rocked against him when he whispered in her ear, who shuddered and cried his name when he told her what he wanted to do to her, even before he got the chance to touch.

"And why were you trying to distract me?" Isabela spoke up after the silence between Sebastian and Adelaide stretched a little too long for her limited patience.

"Well, the pirate asked for details," Sebastian aimed his answer at Adelaide, "and I thought you might _enjoy_ hearing my answer." He could see her throat move as she swallowed, the blink of her eyes slower than usual.

"The pirate has a name," Isabela interrupted, "and it is painfully obvious the Prince is no longer tormenting us all with his silly vows, so I'll just head on out to gather my winnings from Varric."

"Oh?" Adelaide started to smile, slow and calculating, and Sebastian felt the heat flooding his groin. _She can't resist teasing Isabela either, can she? Maker, she is such perfection._ "And what are the terms of your winnings, 'Bela?"

"I beg your pardon?" Isabela tilted her head, her mouth quirked in amusement as she squinted at Adelaide.

"Well, was your bet about lust? Indecent behavior in public places? Sex?" Adelaide's voice thickened at the end, light amusement deepening into pleasure and innuendo, her smile aimed at Sebastian now, rather than the pirate. "It's important you've got the details right, so you know what precisely you won. Or lost."

"Public places?" Isabela cooed, apparently unimpressed. "What, did you two hold hands down a Darktown alley?"

Sebastian coughed for at least the third time, and Isabela shot him a _look_ , obviously suspicious of his continued breathing problems in her presence. _More like completely naked and my tongue inside her in the back garden, the one without any walls, or even a proper hedge. But we won’t tell her that part._

"What, exactly, was your bet, Isabela?" Adelaide slowly started stalking around the edge of the Court, making her way closer to Sebastian.

"You finally got laid last night and that's why you suddenly forgot how to gamble?" Isabela's eyebrows creased as she shifted, obviously suspicious, watching Adelaide as she moved. 

Sebastian always enjoyed watching Adelaide move.

"Well then I'm afraid you lost, dearest." Adelaide paused to smile at Isabela, before continuing towards Sebastian. "As my Prince was released from the Chantry six weeks ago, and we didn't even wait a day, much less a moon and a half."

"Shit." Isabela's musical laugh echoed across the stones. "That means Merrill won. Poor girl won't know what to do with herself, actually earning money at gambling, rather than losing. Twice even."

Sebastian chuckled softly, but never turned from watching Adelaide, until she finally stepped close enough to touch. The smooth line of her cheek against the callous on his thumb, the way her breath caught when he paused, close enough to sense her warmth teasing against his mouth, but not quite close enough to touch.

He could _feel_ the stretch of her neck as she closed that tiny space between them, and he closed his eyes at the first soft warmth of her lips, her mouth opening against his own.

His heart just stopped, delight and surprise, every time. Every time he got to kiss her. How had his life taken such a turn? He didn’t deserve it, but _Maker_ , he was thankful for it.

Isabela appluaded softly in the background, and Adelaide eased back on her heels, a smile softening her mouth, a flush gentle across her cheeks. “Love you,” she mouthed silently at him.

He kissed her gently, a soft touch against her cheek, and whispered in her ear. “Took you long enough to admit it, love.”

“Six weeks!” Adelaide laughed, tilting her head to watch him smile.

“Four years and six weeks,” Sebastian corrected softly. _And I have loved you for every moment of them, for all I lived in denial about it._ “We have a lot of time to make up for, don’t we?”

“Oh, stop.” Isabela clicked her tongue in the background, laughing again when they both turned to look at her. ”I wanted sexy details, not sappy ones. You’re disgustingly sweet and in love, and I’ll go tell Merrill she can collect more money.” She turned and waved good-bye, calling back over her shoulder. ”But I will be pestering you for those sexy details again later, don’t think you’ve gotten away with anything!”

Adelaide chuckled softly as Isabela stalked away. ”How about,” she whispered softly once they were alone, “we go do some more things we won’t be telling Isabela about?”

“Splendid idea.” Sebastian adored the feel of her hand in his, slim and strong, callouses from her staff-work completely mis-matched to the ones he had from archery, so their skin alternately caught and slid until their fingers tangled together. He lifted that perfect hand to his mouth, kissing the soft skin along the back. ”Lead the way, milady.”


End file.
